Back to the Future, Erm, Past
by Two-Bits
Summary: AH! Another time travel fic! They're taking over! Heh heh...Just kidding.
1. A Day In The Life Of Me

Woohoo! Another time-travel!Two-Bits fic! YAY! They're just so fun. I couldn't resist.

A Day In The Life Of Me

Come on, babe, why don't we paint the town?...And all that jazz...I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down...And all that jazz...Start the car, I know a whoo--

SMACK!

Ah...No better way to start the day than with showtunes!

Bloody hell, I just rhymed, didn't I? Yup, I did.

Groaning, I crawled out of bed and went into my oh-so-monotonous "get-ready-for-school" mode. Damn school. You know how they say like, the Caribbean, or whatever, is heaven on earth? School is hell on earth.

And, like hell, more people go to school than, like heaven, the Caribbean.

I, however, am fortunate enough to have been to both.

But, of course, I have to go to hell on a higher scale than most people.

That's right, kiddies. Big, bad Two-Bits is a prep school girl.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Smartass, sarcastic, bitch-slaps-you-if-you-move, wannabe fighter Two-Bits goes to a pathetic, one hundred seventy student private school that's so small and poor (even though we pay a fortune to go there) that we're in a church.

Sigh. That's life.

Anyways, once I was "decent" (a.k.a. I was dressed in my--damn it to Davvy Jacobs's locker—-incredibly faggish uniform), I stumbled downstairs, grabbed some toast, and got into my car.

Mondays, oh how I loathe thee. Shall I compare thee to a winter's day? Thy presence is foreboding and everyone freezes and glares at you and despises you!

Okay, so that's not exactly how the poem goes, but whatever.

"Morning, Two-Bits!"

Ah, Christine. My freaking psychopathic best friend. She's incredibly perky, especially at ungodly hours of the morning. That feature, needless to say, is despised by all--especially me.

"Christine, oh how I loathe thy perkiness! It drives everyone mad, and yet you could care less! Shall we stuff you in a straightjacket and call it a dress?" Christine gave me a look that clearly said, 'What the fuck are you on?', but in a sweet, sensitive way.

"What the heck are you on?" See?

"I'm on Monday morning blues!" I moaned. "If you've a melancholy case of the blues, I've got a remedy for you! If you've an ounce of rhythm do-own in your shoes, I'll change your point of view!" I sang, mournfully. Cue perking-up time.

"If you've been singing a sad and blue song--" Christine sang.

"--go into your DANCE!" I sang back.

Ah, yes. You gotta hand it to Christine. She sparks inspiration, and knows just how to wake you up. Of course, that is a problem if you don't want to wake up, but when do you ever want to wake up at eight o'clock in the morning?

Okay, I don't know the rest of that song...OH!

"I'm young and healthy, and you've got charms! It would really be a sin not to have you in my arms! I'm young and healthy, and so are you! When the moon is in the sky, tell me what am I to do?" By that time, Christine had left me and my Broadway songs to myself, and went to flirt with her boyfriend.

That's right. Sweet, innocent, doesn't-care-what-most-people-think-of-her Christine was the first person in our class to land a boyfriend.

Now she's got Mr. Perfect, and they are the spitting image of Prince Charming and Sleeping Beauty, except that Christine never sleeps.

So, whilst I was singing to myself, I flipped open my notebook and wrote, because that's what I do. Every minute of every day, I write. And only Jenny can read my stories. Well, not to mention everyone on FFnet, but Jenny's the only one at SCHOOL who reads my stories.

But, anyways, I wrote my way through first, second, third, and fourth period, and then we hit lunch.

Lunch is always unpredictable.

I eat lunch with Monte, Willis, and Phoenix, who are the incredibly cool losers in our class. Our class is divided into groups. There's the popular guys (plus our class loser, Chris, who tags along with them), and then one table over is me and the cool-losers, who everybody likes, but they still manage to be dorks. Then there's the big group, namely Bryan and his posse, which would be all the girls who wish they were dating Bryan, plus Christine, then there's Laura, who switches from group to group. Joan eats with the eleventh graders, because she's best friends with Betsy and Crenshaw. And then Jenny and Tready eat with the tenth graders who they're best friends with, but they don't get to see them ever.

However, things switch around.

Today, it seemed, that Laura had decided that Cullen was her latest boytoy. So, Susannah's sitting next to me fuming about how much she despises her, Amanda's sitting across from me talking about how it drives her crazy that just last week she and Laura were best friends, and then she's trying to convince me that she's not gossiping, and Bo is sitting with the popular guys (who all think he's a fruitcake) because he and Laura are attached at the hip. So, Monte, Phoenix, and Willis get the pleasure of listening to two girls complain, and me nod, console, and rattle off advice that I've freaking memorized by now.

Okay, are we sensing the bitterness here?

My life is just so repetitive. I need something to break up the monotony.

And boy, did I get it. It broke up the monotony quite nicely, actually.


	2. Monotony Be Gone

YAY! Chapter two is up! I'm not sure if I like this story, but for those of you who do, I'll stick with it. You'll probably be overwhelmed by sarcasm, though. Anyway, shoutouts!

Chaos89: Eh heh heh...Niiiiccceee sisters...Good sisters...Don't kill the innocent author...

hpcrazy: Yeah, that's my morning. Well, actually, I don't let it get three seconds into the song, because it's too loud, but ah well.

TheAngryPrincess13: Hey, thanks!

koodles4you: Really? Wow, that's weird. I thought I was the only private school geek.

* * *

Monotony Begone

"Ah...Geography. Oh how I loathe thee..." I began. Christine gave me a look that clearly said, 'Shut the fuck up,' but in a sweet, sensitive way. "Fine," I mumbled, pouting, slightly. "I'll save my excruciatingly amazing poetry for someone who...well, for Kelly."

I stepped into the Geography room and nearly gasped.

The usually hot room was a furnace, today. The heat hit me, and I began to feel dizzy. I was seeing double, no, triple. Three Christines stared at me.

They were saying something, but I couldn't hear a single word. Blood was rushing through my veins, and I could hear it roaring in my ears. My knees buckled, and I gripped the doorway for support, but there was no doorway. There was nothing.

Christine, and Jenny, and Rachel...the room...Mr. Vos...Everyone and everything was gone. there was just white.

Am I dead? I found myself thinking. But before I could get an answer, the white faded into black, and I went with it.

"Davvy! Davvy, c'mere! Look! I found somebody!" Mmff...Go away, you obnoxious kid...Wait. Kid?

Cracking an eye open, orange light hit me, and with it came a ferocious headache. "Mmm...Shine that light somewhere else, would ya?" I muttered, shielding my eyes and sitting up.

"Who are you?" the little kid demanded. I lowered my hand, but the light was a searing pain to my eyes, so I kept it over my eyes.

"I think I should be asking you the same question," I replied.

"I'm Les, and this is my brother, Davvy."

"Huh, pleased to meet you, boys. Are you two visitors?" I asked, ducking my head and, eyes shut, feeling my clothes. Of course. No bandana or anything.

Damn dress code.

"Visitors?" It was a new voice, no doubt Davvy. I nodded.

"Yeah, visitors. You know, to the school?"

"You mean Hearst's school?" Hearst? What the...?

"No, I mean this school. Faith Christian School!"

Silence.

"You ain't in a school, miss," Les said.

"Aren't," Davvy corrected. I laughed.

"Either of you got a bandana or a cloth or something?" I asked.

"Uh, I've got a hanker chief," Davvy said. I wrinkled my nose, and he laughed. "It's clean. Just washed it this afternoon." I took it and tied it around my eyes.

"You boys are gonna have to lead me to a phone. I gotta call a friend." Small fingers wrapped around my hand, and Les led me away.

"Well, just come inside!"

"Inside? Inside where?" Les laughed.

"Inside our house! You're on our fire escape, miss. Oh, watch your head. Hey, whatsamatta with your eyes?" I shrugged, ducking down.

"It's your blasted light. It's positively killing my eyes." Stunned silence. "Um, what?"

"There is no light," Davvy said, hesitantly. "It's nighttime."


	3. The Hard Truth

Shoutouts!

Chaos89: Haha, tell them I said 'thanks.' That's real sweet. Haha.

TheAngryPrincess13: OKAY!

koodles4you: I know, I hate dress code. It sucks. Dude, not a chance. I hate Sarah. She's so...lacking in character. Maybe if I spruced her up a bit, but we'll see.

* * *

"No...light...?" I whimpered, now scared. "Then why do my eyes hurt so bad?"

"I don't know," Davvy replied. I heard wood sliding on wood. "Here's a bandana. It'll stay on better than that hanker chief." I took it clamped my eyes shut once more, before untying the hanker chief and replacing it with the bandana.

"What's your name?" Les asked.

"Two-Bits," I replied, automatically. Davvy laughed, softly.

"You're a newsie, then?" I shook my head.

"Newsie? No, my friends just call me that 'cause..." I trailed off as Davvy's words hit me. Everything that had been said fell into place. "What did you say your name was?"

"Davvy. Davvy Jacobs."

"Davvy..." My heart was pounding in my chest. "What's the date?" I could almost hear him thinking, _Great, I've picked up a lunatic._

"Uh, it's December 18, 1899."

I said nothing.

"1899..." I whimpered. I was actually on the verge of tears, but the bandana soaked them up before they could streak down my face. "Why is it 1899?"

"Well, because last year was 1898," Davvy said in his talking-to-idiots voice.

"Do you know Jack Kelly? Spot Conlon? Racetrack Higgins? Kid Blink? Mush? Skittery? Bumlets?" I demanded, rattling off every newsie I could think of.

"Yeah. I know all the Manhattan newsboys. Do you?" I shook my head.

"I read about them in the paper. About the strike, you know? You were part of it, too, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I helped Jack a bit..." Davvy said, modestly.

"David? Who are you talking to?" said a new voice.

"Mama, this is Two-Bits. She's lost, and there's something wrong with her eyes. Can she stay for dinner?"

"Of course. Get her inside, quick! It's freezing out there! Get her some dry clothes, and then come and eat. Dinner's on the table." I felt hands wrap around my arms and help me through the window. It _was_ freezing. My clothes were sopping wet, too, so I was shaking.

"I think you're too small to fit into Sarah's clothes," Davvy said, thoughtfully, pulling open a few drawers. "Here's an undershirt...shirt...and a pair of my pants." He left the room, dragging Les out with him. After I wandered around the room making sure that no one secretly hiding (I suffer from acute paranoia), I pulled on Davvy's warm clothes, and pulled my hair back in a pony-tail.

"Davvy?" I called, hesitantly. The door opened.

"Yeah?" I blushed, slightly.

"Um, I kind of can't see..."

"Oh, right! Sorry." Davvy took me by the arm and led me out of the room, into the kitchen, where a wonderful smell filled the air.

"It smells great," I said, and my stomach gave a low grumble.

"You must be hungry!" Mrs. Jacobs said, setting a bowl in front of me. Davvy placed my hand on the spoon, and I began to eat, slowly, and carefully, so as not to spill anything.

"So, what brings you on our fire escape?" Mr. Jacobs said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't remember. I just woke up and Les and Davvy were there."

"I see...Do you have a place to stay?" Again, I shook my head. "Well, I uppose you could bunk in Sarah's room for the night, at least," Mr. Jacobs mused.

"There's only one bed, though," Mrs. Jacobs said, worriedly. I smiled.

"Just give me a blanket and I can sleep on the floor," I offered. "Tomorrow I can find out what's going on. I mean, I seriously don't remember anything that happened. I don't even live in New York. I live down in Virginia."

"That's quite a ways away!" I heard the sound of a door opening behind me.

"Mama, what's going on?" came a sweet voice. I turned around in my chair toward where the voice was.

"Sarah, this is Two-Bits. David and Les found her on the fire escape outside their window. She's going to be here for at least tonight. Two-Bits, this is my daughter, Sarah." I smiled in her general direction.

"Pleased to meet you," I said.

"Charmed," she replied.

"Sarah, is it all right if she sleeps in your room tonight?" Mrs. Jacobs asked.

"Sure. It's no problem." I smiled, broadly.

"Thank you very much. I don't know what I'd do if your boys hadn't found me."

"Well, it's no problem, dear. Stay as long as you like," Mrs. Jacobs said, kindly, and I polished off my soup.

My stomach full, Sarah led me to her room, where she gave me a couple blankets and a pillow. I curled up on the floor and stared at nothing, simply because I _couldn't_ stare at anything. I spent hours just wondering what was going on. How on _earth_ did I land in 1899? There was no explanation. The only thing I could figure about my eyes is that either somebody gouged them, or time-traveling messed with them.

Then I began to plot my history. Nobody was going to believe me if I told them I was from the future. They'd send me straight to the asylum.

Okay, let's see...Back in Virginia, my dad...uh...worked with horses. Yeah, he trained 'em. Okay, that's believable, right? And my mom was a seamstress. Yeah, okay. But how did I get all the way from Virginia to New York? Er...I was...uh...kidnapped! Yeah, okay, and then I escaped. Right, right. But I had momentarily forgotten. Amnesia, or whatever. And that's why I'm blind! Yeah, my kidnapper blinded me with lights, so I wouldn't be able to tell anyone who it was that kidnapped me if I ever escaped.

Satisfied with my story, I rolled over and tried to sleep, which, surprisingly enough, wasn't that hard.


	4. Heartstoppers

"Wake up, Two-Bits!"

No…Go away…I rolled over, burying my face in my pillow. Man, that was a frickin' weird dream!

"Come on, we're going to sell papers today!"

Damn. Maybe it wasn't a dream.

I sat up with a groan, and looked in the direction of where I _thought_ Davvy was.

"Where are we going?" I asked, disoriented from sleep. I felt a pair of hands pull me up from the floor. I swayed on my feet for a moment, clearing my blind eyes of 'sleep sand.'

"We're going to sell!" I blinked, rapidly, trying to wake myself up. Suddenly, my lip curled.

"Hey, Davvy," I said, holding my hand in front of my mouth. "Do you have a toothbrush I can use?"

"What? Oh! Sure! Sorry. Come here." He took me by the arm and led me into his bathroom. He put a bit of toothpaste on a spare toothbrush (after washing it with hot water), and handed it to me. Gratefully, I brushed my teeth, glad for the clean taste. I splashed water on my face, and then turned.

"Where are we going, again?" I asked, as Davvy took hold of me. He chuckled.

"For the _third_ time, we're going to sell. It's Saturday, so I don't have school."

"Oh. Fun stuff. I hate school. It's boring."

"You go to school?" Davvy asked, sounding like he agreed with every word I had just said.

"Used to," I said, pointing out the happenings of last night.

"Oh, right. Hey, do you remember how you got on my fire escape?" he asked, a question which failed to shock me.

"I know how I got to _New York_, but as for your fire escape…Your guess is as good as mine."

"So…Are you going to tell me?" Davvy prodded. I shrugged.

"Yeah. I was kidnapped."

He was silent.

"Are you serious?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't remember it last night. But it came back to me. I was kidnapped, and my kidnappers were taking me to Canada, I think. Why, is beyond me. But I escaped. I guess I picked your fire escape as a refuge."

"That really sucks. What about your parents?" I fell silent, and didn't answer. "Sorry. I get the picture. Ah, there are the boys!" he said, on a lighter note.

My heart stopped.

I was going to meet the newsies!


	5. Crap, Crap, Crap

"Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap," I muttered, nervously. I was so on edge that I was actually wringing my hands. I was going to meet the newsies! I already wasn't great with meeting new people, but when it's _newsie_ people...I mean, come on! How often do you see twenty hot guys in one place?

...besides the Oscars.

"What's the matter?" Davvy asked. I shook my head. I couldn't tell him I was nervous! I had no excuse! I wasn't supposed to know these people.

Okay, you're just being paranoid.

"I'm just not great with meeting new people," I muttered.

"You seemed fine yesterday," Davvy pointed out. I shook my head.

"I mean I'm not great with meeting new male-my-age people," I said. Davvy laughed.

"Well, you're going to have to learn fast. Hey, guys," Davvy shouted, making me jump.

"Hey, Davvy. What brings you here," Oh, please don't let that be...

"Hey, Race. This is Two-Bits. She showed up on our fire escape," Davvy introduced, pushing me forward. There was a pause, and I had a sneaking feeling that Davvy was whispering.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets are for everyone," I chided, laughing at my own childishness. My sister gave me that crap every day of my life. There was even more silence.

"Are you being serious" Davvy asked, hesitantly. I burst out laughing, and didn't stop for a few minutes.

"Is she crazy?" Racetrack muttered. I wiped my eyes.

"No, I'm just scared shitless," I replied. "Sorry, I'm just in a weird situation right now. I apologize," I said, holding out my hand. Racetrack shook it.

"Right. Well, come on. Are you two selling today?" he asked, addressing Davvy, I assumed.

"Yeah. Listen, where's Jack," Davvy asked. Racetrack apparently stopped walking, because Davvy did, too.

"You're not setting her up in our lodge, are you?" Race demanded.

"Yeah...Why?" Davvy released my arm, and I presume Racetrack took him aside, and the two began conversing. They were muttering, but not softly enough. I suppose my hearing got better since I couldn't see.

"Davvy, she's a lunatic," Race was saying. "You can't put her up at the lodge! She could kill us all!" I snorted.

"She is not a lunatic! She just scared out of her wits. Listen, Race, she was kidnapped. Lord knows what they did to her, but apparently it was enough to make her blind! She won't even _tell_ me what happened to her parents, but I have a feeling they're dead."

Thank you, Davvy, for defending me.

"Kidnapped? Great! So her kidnappers are probably looking for her! That's just lovely," Race said, the epitome of sarcasm.

"Go jump off a cliff and tell me where Jack is," Davvy said, and I'd be willing to bet money he rolled his eyes. Race sighed.

"He's headed for Central Park."

"Thank you. Now, see, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Davvy cooed sardonically. Race said nothing. "Come on, Two-Bits," Davvy said, taking my arm. I walked with Davvy (as if I had a choice), and couldn't help thinking, _Great. I just got here and already Race hates me. Perfect. _No worries, though. I would win his friendship soon enough.


	6. She Can't Stay

Shoutouts!

Unknown-Dreams: I concur!

Nosilla: Aha. Why, thank ya!

koodles4you: Aha. She does act weird. As for the Lodging House...Don't we all?

Slightly: Yes. _You_ don't even know!

Shhh!

Chaos Adame: I concur! Time-travel and Sprace are the best!

* * *

"Strange as it seems, there's been a lot of crazy dreams!" I sang. "Wow. That was random," I added as Davvy led me to Central Park.

"Seems like everything about you is random," Davvy replied. I growled at him, good-naturedly.

"Shut up, David." He was probably about to reply, but at that moment I tripped up on the curb and slammed into the sidewalk.

I laid there for a few minutes, mumbling curse words while Davvy freaked and fretted, before pushing myself off the sidewalk, my nose stinging. As soon as I lifted away from the sidewalk, I was overwhelmed by brilliant sunlight.

Colors popped out to the extreme. Davvy's blue eyes were incredible; the green grass was emerald-like; and I noticed the tiny ants crawling on the sidewalk. "Davvy!" I shrieked, leaping to my feet. Davvy stood up, equally surprised. "Davvy, I can SEE!" Davvy didn't comprehend.

"But, I thought you were blind." I rolled my eyes.

"NO! I _was_ blind, but I'm not anymore!" His jaw dropped. "This is incredible!"

Thus began a day of skipping and bouncing around, singing my head off in celebration.

"Davvy, where'd you pick up the kook?"

I spun around and saw Jack Kelly with his arm slung around Davvy's shoulders. Davvy smiled, his eyes curving inward as he watched me. I bounded over to Jack and gave a sweeping bow.

"People call me Two-Bits!" I chirped. Jack and Davvy turned to look at each other, and Jack realized what Davvy was going to say before he even said it.

"She is _not_ staying at the Lodging House."

David made a frustrated noise. "Why not?" he demanded. "She needs a place to stay, and we don't have enough room at my house!" Jack sighed in exasperation at his kind-hearted friend.

"Because, Davvy…" He leaned over to whisper in David's ear, but I heard anyway. "She's a few pages short of a full newspaper." I snorted.

"Not exactly, Jacky-boy," I said. He looked surprised that I could speak comprehensively. "I'm just thrilled to be alive. Long story, but it's luck that I'm standing in front of you today." Death-threats are always the best excuse to dismiss odd behavior.

"Riiiiggghhtt…" Jack said, skeptically. Davvy pulled him behind a tree and I stood on the path of Central Park, twiddling my thumbs and trying to suppress slashy thoughts.

"Fine. You can stay," Jack said when they emerged. I struggled not to whoop with joy; I figured Jack thought I was crazy enough already.


End file.
